


First Born

by MrsAlot



Series: Through the Blood and Fire [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, M/M, Rencarnation, Robot Feels, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet is the first Cybertronian to give birth on restored Cybertron. But the new spark in his arms is far to familiar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Born

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt form Tumblr, i can't remember who this was for...
> 
> I am a total Predaking/Ratchet shipper... and i'm not ashamed
> 
> Not linked with 'Lonely no more' completely different AU

Ratchet couldn't believe what he was seeing... He sat there, exhausted and shocked to his very core… After an emotionally draining, rough and complicated carriage, plus the agony of berthing such an uncommonly large sparkling... he though the worsted was behind him… But now Ratchet was faced with an utterly unnerving sight….  
The large mechling in his arms was beautiful, there was no mistake of that. He was shiny and new and thank Primus healthy. It was clear to all gathered who his sire was. The new born spark had very tell-tail beastly traits. He bore small folded wings, spiny plating and sharp little claws. He was a deep Midnight blue with brilliant vivid red highlights and silver faceplate. But there was something about him that was unsettling the old medic… something that made his Energon run cold...  
The Sparklings face… his EM field… his very spark… they all felt far, far to familiar… painfully so… a signature he had loved so dearly… that he had etched into his memory and his own spark… he’d recognize it anywhere and it scared him… terrified him… His mind and spark must be playing tricks on him… It couldn’t be true… it wasn’t possible… yet… here he was…and if he closed his eye’s… it was as if…  
“Mate? What is wrong?” Came the rich concerned voice of his partner, the Dragonformer and The leader of the Predacons. The hulking mech knelt beside his small white mate, his immense servos resting against his quaking bonded frame. “My love ,your shaking…”  
“He’s… He’s…” Ratchet looked up at the Predacon, his blue optics wide and cycling in panic, he couldn’t find the right words… his spark and mind were a jumble of joy and sorrow, of confusion and fear. He didn’t know what to feel or say, he felt everything and Numb all at once… his spark was fit to burst… his optics stinging as they flared with charged energy. He couldn’t explain how or why he though as he did and he was afraid of what the big powerful mech would say if he voiced all his apparent chaotic crazy thoughts… yet his mind refused to believe otherwise…  
Predaking appeared to think for a moment before he looked down at the little one in his lover arms. His bright yellow optics were warm and soft as he gently running his claws over his sparkling midnight blue helm with fatherly tenderness. The bitlets big unusual Green optics focused on the Predacon and he cooed and whistled happily at his sire. The black and Orange mech gave the doctor a knowing smile.  
“Is it not said that sparks do not die? That we all return to be reborn to anew… It is fitting that ‘he’ should be the first to return,” The Predacon said softly, optics full of wisdom beyond his short lived life. “Do not fear my love, for I am honoured that he has come to us… chosen us to be his protectors… we shall love him and care for him… give him a good life… the life he wanted for all… the one he should have had…”  
Ratchet bust into frame racking sobs and he held the mechling impossibly close, the emotional flood gates opening wide. He didn’t think he could love the Dragonformer any more then at this moment, he was eternally grateful for his mates compassion and understanding. Relieved that he wasn’t crazy… Predaking saw and felt it too… knew who he held in his arms… and he accepted it… welcomed it… The doctor was lost for words… he would never be able to thank the mech enough for his care or tenderness.  
The Predacon scooped up his new family unit, wrapping the medic up in his own warm embrace, He stoked his bonded plating in reassurance as he rumbled and purred soothingly. Nothing but utter pride and love for his mate and child could be seen on his face. He simply held his family protectively as his mate let his bottled emotions go…  
“Precious little one.” Ratchet managed to get out through his sniffles and tears. He held the sparkling to his chest while he lent against his bigger lover, taking comfort in both the familiar pulses of the sparks that surrounded him. Of old and new love. He felt Predaking hold him tight, taking the doctors servo in his own clawed one. Ratchets head felt dizzy with joy as he kissed and nuzzled the little one in his arms. “Welcome home… Orion.”


End file.
